


Sleep Now

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Lucifer, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer loves it when Michael slips inside him when he's all soft and sleepy and stays like that all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Now

Lucifer wakes up to the feeling of gentle fingers stretching him open. He knows it’s Michael, but he still tenses up anyway.

 

“Shh, go back to sleep, Luka,” Michael soothes.

 

“Mmm, Mika,” he moans sleepily. He’s not sure why Michael is fingering him in the middle of the night, but he’s not about to tell him to stop. Michael owns him, after all, body, mind, and soul, and if Michael wants something, who is Lucifer to deny him?

 

“Do you want me to stop, baby?” Michael asks gently.

 

Lucifer just groans incoherently. How could Michael think he wanted to stop? This was Michael’s right, his due-

 

“Luce, answer the question,” Michael orders. His fingers still and his voice goes soft again. “Would you like me to stop?”

 

“No,” Lucifer responds. He never wants Michael to stop.

 

Michael rewards him with a gentle kiss atop the jut of his hip. “Try to sleep, sweetheart. Just relax and let me make you feel good.”

 

Lucifer murmurs something unintelligible before letting himself drift for a while. He can still feel Michael’s fingers filling him up and stretching him out and stroking his walls, but he’s not quite sure how many there are and he can’t convince himself to focus long enough to find out. It’s a nice feeling, a floaty feeling, and he can vaguely make out the sounds of Michael speaking softly into his skin and whispering little words of praise and encouragement. A warm feeling spreads in his chest, because he’s making Michael happy, and Michael is proud of him, and Michael loves him because of it, and everything is perfect.

 

Then there are gentle lips brushing against his and something decidedly bigger breeching his most intimate passage and he lets out a breathy moan.

 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Michael whispers. “It’s okay. Just stay nice and soft and warm and loose and sleepy for me. Shh, I know it feels good, but I don’t want you getting yourself all frustrated and needy this late. Just let the feeling wash right over you, sweetheart.”

 

Lucifer makes another breathless sound. He doesn’t think he could get hard right now if he tried, but having Michael inside of him feels so _good._ He can feel every bit of hot, wet friction when Michael draws back and pushes back in, every slip and slide of Michael’s length against his walls, every aspect of the union of their two bodies and nothing has ever been so perfect. “Mika,” he tries to say. It comes out sleepy-sounding and garbled, but he knows from the way Michael’s lips flutter over his eyes that the archangel understands.

 

Michael pulls off, drawing an almost desperate sound of protest from his throat, but then he’s pressed up against Lucifer’s back, pushing apart his knees, and slipping right back in. “Sleep now, angel. We’ll finish this in the morning.”

 

“T-thanks, Mika,” Lucifer whispers.

 

Michael smiles against his neck. “Anything for you, Luce.”


End file.
